Bodoh Amat
by Kiki2212
Summary: Siapa sih yang nggak senang disukai dua cowok tampan sekaligus? Tidak aku, bukan juga kalian, pasti senang banget, kan? Tapi ini tidaklah berarti bagiku. Mau mereka tampan kek, mau kaya kek, mau tajir kek, 'I don't care,' bodoh amat, aku nggak peduli sama mereka. Because I'm a jones, jomblo is happiness!


Siapa yang tidak senang disukai dua cowok tampan sekaligus? Tidak aku, bukan juga kalian, pasti senang banget. Tidak hanya tampan, dua-duanya anak orang kaya pula. Kesannya aku _matre_ ya? Nggak apa dianggap matre, asal jangan _matr_e benaran, he-he. Tidak hanya anak orang kaya, dua-duanya juga idola para cewek di sekolah. Wajar dong aku bangga? Walau sebenarnya itu juga bukan prestasi yang pantas dibanggakan, he-he.

Namaku Uchiha Sarada, baru seminggu yang lalu aku merayakan ulang tahun yang ke-17. Wajahku nggak cantik-cantik banget. Tapi aku punya daya tarik tersendiri yang jarang dimiliki perempuan lain. Jujur, di sekolah banyak yang jauh lebih cantik dari aku, apalagi di luaran sana. Tapi cantik aja tidak cukup untuk melumpuhkan hati cowok, kecuali cowok tersebut memang dasarnya _playboy,_ yang menilai perempuan hanya dari sisi fisik semata. Menganggap perempuan bak bola yang bisa dimainkan sesuka hati sebagai tantangan pemuas ego, ketika egonya berhasil terpuaskan, lantas pergi mencari tantangan baru. Ogah banget kenal sama cowok tipe itu.

Aku nggak tahu, apakah pendiam dan memiliki sifat keibuan itu kelebihan atau bukan. Dari semua cowok yang mendekati aku, delapan puluh persen alasan mereka karena dua hal yang aku sebutin di atas. Pun begitu juga Boruto dan Mitsuki. Ini asli ya, bukan karena aku yang _kegeeran_ atau centil, atau ganjen dan lain sebagainya. Dua cowok tampan itu sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kurang bukti apalagi coba?

Boruto nembak aku di kantin waktu jam istirahat sekolah. Ia membawakan coklat kesukaan aku. Pokoknya romantis banget. Sedangkan Mitsuki bilang suka waktu kami berkumpul di lapangan setelah main basket. Cara Mitsuki mengungkapkan perasaannya nggak kalah romantis dibanding Boruto. Tapi aku nggak langsung ngasih jawaban kepada mereka. Biar mereka penasaran dan aku juga nggak terkesan murahan, he-he. Biasanya cewek kan emang suka gitu ya, senang banget menggantung perasaan cowok. Aku minta waktu berpikir kepada Boruto dan juga Mitsuki. Minta waktu tapi tanpa batas waktu. Mereka mau aja menunggu, padahal aku juga nggak tahu, entah apa yang aku pikirkan.

Aku sudah mengenal keduanya dengan baik. Aku juga sudah tahu karakter dan hobi masing-masing mereka. Boruto orangnya sedikit urakan, sesuai sama hobinya. Semua orang tahu kalau Boruto anak band dan jago main gitar. Karena hobinya itu ia jadi idola banyak cewek di sekolah. Band Boruto sering tampil kalau ada _event-event_ besar di kota kami. Pernah sekali aku diajak Boruto menonton aksi panggungnya. Ia terlihat sangat memesona ketika memetik dawai gitar.

Mitsuki secara penampilan berbeda sangat dengan Boruto. Mitsuki itu anaknya pendiam, tapi maskulin. Hobi basket membuat tubuh dia yang tinggi tampak atletis. Tim basket Mitsuki sudah sering juara, itu sekaligus membuat nama dia terkenal di kalangan cewek-cewek. Yang nggak suka basket aja bisa jadi suka, kalau udah lihat Mitsuki _dribbling_ bola, apalagi sampai lihat dia _alley-oop,_ macho banget. Tapi aku paling suka lihat Mitsuki melakukan _jump shot,_ gayanya lucu.

Dekat dengan Boruto dan Mitsuki membuat aku dimusuhi banyak cewek. Ada yang terang-terangan, ada juga yang diam-diam. Jujur deh, aku bingung, kenapa aku dimusuhi. Lagian aku nggak pernah ngejar-ngejar Boruto, nggak pernah ngejar-ngejar Mitsuki. Sebaliknya justru aku yang dikejar-kejar sama mereka. Lantas kenapa cewek-cewek ganjen itu malah membenci dan memusuhi aku? Aneh deh, dasar julid!

Pernah sekali, waktu jam istirahat, aku berjalan ke kantin. Ada enam orang cewek berkumpul di pojok kelas, mereka menatap aku kayak yang sinis gitu. Aku anteng aja melintas, peduli apa aku sama tatapan mereka. Melihat aku santai, mereka semakin ngelunjak, aku dengar mereka berbisik-bisik. "Ada _princes_ lewat!" Setelah itu mereka tertawa-tawa. Kurang ajar banget kan mereka? Harusnya sih aku senang dipanggil _princes, _kalau yang manggilnya tulus. Tapi ini, kata-kata mereka itu satire, tujuannya jelas untuk mengejek, menghina, karena mereka iri aku dekat sama Boruto dan Mitsuki. Aku cuek dan masa bodoh aja, orang aku nggak salah. Mereka aja yang usil, kurang kerjaan. Dasar sirik!

Tidak hanya kejadian di gang dekat kantin itu saja. Banyak juga ancaman yang aku terima melalui surat kaleng yang nggak aku ketahui siapa pengirimnya. Kadang setelah jam istirahat ada surat nyempil di laci meja. Isinya nggak enak dibaca, penuh caci maki, meminta aku menjauh dari Boruto dan Mitsuki. Parah! Norak! Aku tetap nggak peduli sama ancaman itu. Yang penting aku nggak salah. Beda kalau ancaman itu benaran terjadi, akan panjang urusannya.

Ketampanan Boruto dan Mitsuki membuat banyak cewek jadi kalap. Nggak masalah, jika cewek-cewek itu suka Boruto atau suka sama Mitsuki. Yang masalah itu, kenapa aku yang jadi sasaran mereka? Toh, bila pada akhirnya dua cowok tampan itu memilih aku, jelas dong bukan salah aku. Salah mereka kenapa suka sama aku.

Chocho, sahabatku lari kayak orang kesurupan memberitahu, katanya Boruto sama Mitsuki berantem di lapangan basket. Yang membuat aku kaget, kata Chocho mereka berkelahi karena memperebutkan aku. Gila! Entah harus sedih atau bangga, yang pasti aku tidak suka dengan cara mereka. Aku langsung berlari ke lapangan basket. Saat tiba aku melihat Boruto dan Mitsuki lagi jual beli pukulan juga tendangan. Aku mendekati mereka untuk melerai.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanyaku. "Malu tahu, ribut kayak anak kecil. Ditonton banyak orang."

Kedatanganku membuat dua cowok itu terdiam dengan wajah yang sama-sama lebam. Boruto lebam di jidat, Mitsuki lebam di pipi bagian bawah mata.

"Si uban ini yang mulai duluan!" balas Boruto menunjuk Mitsuki.

"Lo yang cari masalah, pirang!" balas Mitsuki sengit.

"Apa sih yang kalian ributkan, sampai main pukul-pukulan segala?" Aku coba menengahi.

Dua-duanya tertunduk diam.

"Aku nggak suka si uban ini dekat sama kamu," ucap Boruto.

"Gue juga nggak suka lo dekat sama Sarada!" sambung Mitsuki tajam.

"Ooo, jadi kalian berantem gara-gara aku? Harusnya kalau kalian berdua benaran laki-laki, caranya nggak pakai berantem kayak gini. Kenapa nggak kalian tanya ke aku langsung, siapa yang aku pilih di antara kalian berdua. Dengan gitu masalah bisa selesai tanpa ribut dan ditonton banyak orang kayak gini. Bikin malu."

"Jadi kamu milih siapa. Aku apa dia?" tanya Boruto.

Aku terdiam lama, sebelum berkata tegas.

"Aku tahu kalian berdua cowok baik, tampan, idola banyak cewek. Tapi maaf banget, aku tidak akan memilih. Tak mungkin aku memilih dua cowok bodoh, yang berkelahi karena rebutan cewek."

Setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang tertunduk menyesal. Dari jauh aku lihat Boruto dan Mitsuki berpelukan. Sama-sama patah hati membuat mereka akur, dan aku berhasil menjadikan dua orang itu berdamai. Aku bangga, karena menolak Boruto dan Mitsuki dengan cara yang mungkin tidak mereka duga. Lagian, siapa juga yang mau pacaran sama mereka, orang Papa aku ngelarang aku pacaran, he-he.

.

**Bodoh Amat –END–**


End file.
